Talk:Sunstar
Style Concerns Current * History could be expanded --[[User:Icestorm123|'Ice']]The stars will light your path... 00:44, April 15, 2010 (UTC) * Description needs citation Old * Family Needs Citation [[User:Eulalia459678|'Eu']]([[User talk:Eulalia459678|'Talk!']]– ) 19:15, 27 June 2008 (UTC) * Apprentice Needs Citation [[User:Eulalia459678|'Eu']]([[User talk:Eulalia459678|'Talk!']]– ) 19:15, 27 June 2008 (UTC) * Description Needs Citation --[[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 06:43, January 5, 2010 (UTC) His family needs to be redone. I'm sure he had more family than just that. I agree. Goosefeather was his brother, not Featherwhisker. Maplefern 00:11, December 9, 2009 (UTC) No, Goosefeather was Moonflower's brother. Featherwhisker and Sunstar were brothers. No other family members of his were ever revealed. [[User:insaneular|'Insaneular' ]]|[[User Talk:insaneular| raluenasnI]] 00:41, December 9, 2009 (UTC) In the quotes section, it says ??? for what page in BP Bluefur and Sunstar were talking. Could someone fix this? I don't have the book with me at the moment.BeautifulOblivion 18:49, May 2, 2010 (UTC) 9 Lives In Bluestar's Prophecy, Sunstar admits that he only has three lives because Pinestar was still alive when he became leader. Plus Bluestar mentioned he lost 2 lives from sickness and 3 lives in battle. Can someone please add that in his leader info section? Talonclaw 12:04, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Featherwhisker Hey, ummm, were does it say that featherwhisker is his brother?-- 21:47, December 27, 2010 (UTC) It was revealed in Secrets of the Clans-- 21:49, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Eye color Umm guys, Sunstar DOES have green eyes. It's green in his charact- so why is it in trivia? No he has yellow eyes and they're in his charart[[User:Ducksplash|'Mountain']][[User Talk:Ducksplash|'Dew']] 05:00, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Character art Hey it says Sunstar is bright ginger and his character art is bright golden. Shadowpath Son Of Brokenstar 00:17, March 1, 2011 (UTC)Shadowpath Its close enough 00:18, March 1, 2011 (UTC) I know but still.....It says bright ginger so shouldnt it be the color of Flametail but with stripes? Shadowpath Son Of Brokenstar 23:21, March 1, 2011 (UTC)Shadowpath Please, take this up with PCA. Talk pages deal with content solely. 23:26, March 1, 2011 (UTC) What is the PCA? Also where are the forms? I keep hearing about them... Shadowpath Son Of Brokenstar 23:46, March 1, 2011 (UTC)Shadowpath PCA is Project Charart. The forums are located here. -- 00:25, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. Shadowpath Son Of Brokenstar 23:31, March 2, 2011 (UTC)Shadowpath well I think the bright gold is handsome.Redpickachu 19:38, October 2, 2011 (UTC)redpickachu Ths is not a page for opinions(^) It is for improving the article, so please take that to the forums.[[User:Ducksplash|'Mountain']][[User Talk:Ducksplash|'Dew']] 19:34, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Stop changing my stuff Okay, in one point of Bluestar's Prophecy, it said he was a she-cat. In the trivia, I put this in, but someone took it out! I did, because the information was not cited. If you can cite the information, then fine. If not, don't add it in. 20:00, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Dud give us proof and I will believe. I've never seen it!Spo }} 23:05, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Warriors isn't just for children. >.> The word "reprimanded" was fine. We're supposed to be a professional wiki, and the content in our articles should represent that. Bright Ginger? Guys, Sunstar's charat is wrong. In the Trivia it says he has described as a BRIGHT GINGER, exactly how his regular charats are. However, this may be just a mistake. So why his alternate version is golden instead of ginger? I'll be honest: his golden charats were better than the ginger ones. This needs to go to [[Warriors Wiki:Charart|PCA, not here. =.= Isn't featherwhisker Too young to be his brother. Or did the erins mean for Featherwhisker To be his son, And they misprinted it. (smallearstorm) Yellow stripes I'm probably wrong, but I personally think the yellow stripes should be added to his description. I mean, he wasn't called yellow tabby, he was said to have yellow stripes. He can have yellow stripes and still be ginger - or at least in warriors universe. But hey, I'm probably wrong. -Pumpkintail :Ginger is orange, yellow is yellow. They're not the same thing.